The aim of this study is to determine the duration of the benefits of a brief period of caloric restriction on glycemic control in obese patients with NIDDM. Short term calorie restriction, with minimal weight loss can make a substantial impact on glycemic control. The benefits of short-term calorie restriction depend not only on the magnitude of the improvement in blood sugar that is observed, but also on the duration of the effect.